coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
31st December
Events Coronation Street history *1962 - Nellie Fairclough leaves husband Len. *1969 - Alan Howard stands up Elsie Tanner when they are supposed to go out on their first date. *1975 - On a visit from Ireland, Concepta Regan joins her old friends in celebrating New Year in the Rovers. *1980 - Nick Tilsley is born. After breaking up with Karen Oldfield, Martin Cheveski leaves Weatherfield and moves back to Birmingham. *1981 - Lisa Scott, daughter of Vinny Sorrell and Pauline Scott is born. *1984 - Bet Lynch is interviewed for the Manager's post at Rovers. *1986 - Terry Duckworth breaks into the Corner Shop. Warren Baldwin is born. *1990 - Depressed about the failures in his life, Ken Barlow attempts suicide. *1993 - Both Don & Ivy Brennan and Jim & Liz McDonald are reconciled. *1997 - Deirdre Rachid discovers that boyfriend Jon Lindsay is already married. *1999 - Leanne Battersby and Jez Quigley plan to rob the Rovers. *2000 - Natalie Barnes leaves the Street. *2006 - Frankie Baldwin leaves the Street whilst Danny Baldwin is revealed to be alive and well having previously gone missing. *2007 - Vernon Tomlin and Liz McDonald are married. *2008 - Just as Molly Compton is telling Tyrone Dobbs that their relationship is over (and on the stroke of midnight), an explosion rocks the back of their house. This is caused by Pam Hobsworth and Darryl Morton's dodgy cooking oil. *2009 - Becky McDonald takes a pregnancy test and finds out that she is pregnant but doesn't tell anyone. *2010 - Tracy Barlow is attacked. Sophie Webster and Sian Powers sleep together for the first time. *2012 - Fiz Stape is hospitalised with carbon monoxide poisoning. Carla Connor sacks Rob Donovan from Underworld after discovering that he doctored the factory's accounts to get a low valuation so he could buy the business from her for less than it is worth. *2018 - Peter Barlow and Carla Connor affirm their love for one another. Kate Connor and Rana Habeeb get back together. Real world *1941 - Johnny Leeze (Harry Clayton) born. *1975 - Final appearance of Concepta Regan. *1980 - Final appearance of Martin Cheveski. *1982 - Jack Howarth is awarded the MBE in the New Year honours. He collected the award from Prince Charles at an investiture at Buckingham Palace on 22nd February 1983. *1999 - Betty Driver is awarded the MBE in the New Year honours. She collected the award from The Queen at an investiture at Buckingham Palace on 7th March 2000. *2004 - First appearance of Sam Robertson in the role of Adam Barlow. *2006 - Johnny Briggs - is awarded the MBE in the New Year honours. Final appearances of Danny and Frankie Baldwin. *2017 - Doreen Keogh (Concepta Regan) dies. Episodes Episodes were broadcast on 31st December on the following years: *1960s - 1962, 1969 *1970s - 1973, 1975, 1979 *1980s - 1980, 1984, 1986 *1990s - 1990, 1993, 1997, 1999 *2000s - 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004 (I) (II), 2006, 2007 (I) (II), 2008, 2009 *2010s - 2010 (I) (II), 2012 (I) (II), 2014, 2015, 2018, 2019 30th December Dates December 1st January December 31